A Boy From New Bark
by Tantrum
Summary: Episode 2 up! Please R+R! Please! I'm grovelling here! Our hero learns that he must be careful on whom he can trust.
1. 1: A New Adventure

Hello everyone I wrote this as an attempt to bring the Gold/Silver version to a more episodic basis, this is only the first of many episodes I plan to do. Hope you enjoy.  
  
-------------------  
  
Our story begins in the small town of New Bark; a town nestled in a valley of the Silver mountain range. In this town their was a house the was located next to a small rocky gulf. This house was unlike any others that surrounded it, for it contained two stories making it stand out among the single level shelters that could hardly be seen among the rising pines. The only building that compared to its greatness was a lab that was only a few meters away, the lab of Professor Elm. On the second story of the house that stood out was a room where the lights were off, but the light began to shine in the window to signal the rising of a new day.  
  
The young teenager, no more than thirteen awoke slowly to see the red hues of the morning's dawn invade the darkness of his room. He sat up in the bed as the rude light stung his eyes. The boy slowly opened his them as they adjusted to the new brightness and scanned his room. The room seemed empty, a poster of the Johto map, and a little table that had nothing on it. A TV, computer, radio and bookshelves lined against the wall across from him. He never really settled because he felt that he would return to his real home on Cinnabar Island someday… though it wouldn't be in the near future.  
  
His eyes caught site of his pack, which leaned onto the wall of his bedroom. His PokeGear wasn't so fortunate, about a week ago he almost fell down the stairs while checking the phone feature and caught himself, but dropped the gear in order to do so. So now, it had to be repaired. Ah well... he probably wouldn't need it for awhile. He opened his pack and fished out an empty Pokeball. It was where he kept his first Pokemon. Of course, it being a Pikachu named Andy. Because of the laws about not having a Pokemon before you were ten, his mother would not let him keep him so he released him in Pallet Town so he could run free… he never saw him again.  
  
Of coarse when he received the Pikachu he was only six… it was a long story but it also explained a few things about this kid.  
  
On a summer day, back when he was living in Cinnabar he was hanging around with his friends. Later that day they stumbled across the laboratory funded by the notorious Team Rocket. Still freshly new, the building wasn't as rickety as when that Pokemon broke out. His friends, the storytellers they were, said that anyone that went in never came out. But of course Kevin, for that was his name, didn't believe them. Therefore, he received a dare to go inside. While inside the boy stumbled across the Pikachu that seemed to be running from something, probably to be used in some experiment. The boy caught the Pokemon, but it appeared it wasn't the only thing caught. When he awoke he found himself in a lab, and hastily made an escape. After returning home to a worried mother, the boy learned something extraordinary. The Pikachu he had caught could talk to him… and he could converse back. Later the next morning he discovered he could understand all Pokemon on the island. Nevertheless, of course, this did have its toll on the poor lad. He was utterly confused the first couple of days, even scared. He would hide himself in his room just to escape what he felt was a crazy dream. The Pikachu, though, would always be their talking to him, trying to convince the boy that it was a gift he had received, not a burden. After another week the kid finally was used to this talent and made peace with the Pokemon he saved and named him Andy.  
  
Kevin did try his best to keep the Pikachu hidden from his mother, but it only took her a month to find him, and immediately, without any consideration told him to release Andy.  
  
It was a sorrowful parting, but he had seemed to get over it, he was lucky he didn't know the mouse for longer or parting would have been unbearable. As he said his good-byes he turned and walked calmly away as the yellow mouse stood and watched him leave, trying to keep from crying. The mists of the morning dew seeming to envelop the Pokemon as the distance between the two increased. He never forgot that day…  
  
He phased back to the reality of his room and took a deep sigh. As he stood up he felt as if he had been hibernating, his muscles felt as if they hadn't worked in months. He picked up the pack and swung it on his back, maybe it was time to use the Pokeball he'd reserved for so long to catch a Pokemon. Kevin then headed down stairs, having no idea what was in store for him.  
  
A smell of cooked eggs, sausage, and bacon permeated throughout the room as the boy arrived at the dining table. Though the table wasn't that large, it suited its purpose. The boy's mother rounded the half-wall that separated the kitchen from the table and sat the morning's meal on the table to present it to her hungry son. As she sat, she watched on as her boy grabbed some food off the plate and began to eat, it might have been coincidence, but the boy ate as if he always had somewhere to be. His black hair hung free and lightly spiky, and his brown eyes stared down at the plate, demanding nourishment from the edibles before him. He was a well- figured boy, not too fat and not too thin. She felt proud of how well she raised him, just like his father… Oh how she missed her husband, but he was in the Navy and wasn't due back for months.  
  
The boy, as if he just was nourished enough to make realizations, noticed his mother wasn't eating. He looked up from his plate to see her in a red morning robe. Her portly face staring at him across the table, blue eyes staring intently, showing tad concern. An empty feeling hit Kevin as he realized something was wrong.  
  
"What is the matter mom?" Asked the boy, worriedly.  
  
As if coming out of a dream the mother snapped her head and her black, curly hair ruffled.  
  
"Ohh…nothing." She said, and began serving herself.  
  
However, something was bothering her, something in which she didn't really want to say. Late the night before, she had picked up Kevin's gear from the repair shop, to be a sort of surprise. She was startled when the phone suddenly rang. Picking it up she discovered it was none other than Professor Elm, and he was wondering if her son could run an errand for him the next morning.  
  
The woman was so startled she didn't know what to say, so she said the first response that came to mind, 'yes'. However, she didn't really want him to go she knew her son had a talent for training Pokemon. He was a friend with a wild Pikachu when he was six; most trainers she heard of would find it difficult to become friends with a Pokemon even in the twenties. This worried the mother, what if he was so good that they recommend he take the League Challenge? Then she would be home alone for many days, maybe even months… That thought alone gave her a lonely feeling.  
  
"Mom are you sure you're all right?"  
  
Her son's voice dispersed her daydream once again and she sighed. It was far too obvious that something was on her mind, so she had to tell him, whether she wanted to or not.  
  
"Kevin…" She began, attempting to find her courage. "Professor Elm called for you… and he wishes for you to drop by the lab…he wishes to ask a favor of you."  
  
The boy stopped eating, barely choking on what he was already chewing. What could the professor want of him? Why didn't he call on any of the other children in the town, why him? It was obvious that his mother was also in the dark for she said nothing more. She sounded upset. Didn't she understand? Professor Elm had called, not on anyone else but HIM for help. Any trainer would become envious of this privilege, so why wasn't his mother happy for him?  
  
"I also have your Pokegear back from the repair shop, its over on the counter in the kitchen…" The mother said almost as if someone had died… or she had lost someone.  
  
Kevin finished the rest of his breakfast quickly and went into the kitchen. His gear looked as if it just came out of the factory, brand new and radiant. He picked up the item; barely a scratch remained from the accident.  
  
Taking the device with him, Kevin returned to the dining area where his mother sat, eating silently. The boy picked up his pack, which was leaning on his chair, and placed the gear in one of the numerous pouches.  
  
Then all ready to go he strapped the pack so he was carrying it on his back, his mother watching about ready to collapse. She had tried to keep him under her wings for as long as she could, but unfortunately, she couldn't keep her son sheltered from the world any longer.  
  
"I will see you later mom." Said Kevin, plainly.  
  
"All right honey, be back in time for lunch…ok?" Was all the mother could say.  
  
"I will, I promise."  
  
And with those four simple words the boy went out of the front door, the mother left alone in the now drafty shelter.  
  
"Please, look after him…" She pleaded to the empty house.  
  
***  
  
The fresh mountain breeze blew threw the boy's hair as he stood in front of the only building that dared to compare itself to size with his home. He had gone into to this building a thousand times before while visiting, which he usually did once a week. Though this time, thought Kevin, this time would be different. He went inside to see the enormous lab for the thousandth time, still stunned at the massive size, although he had seen it numerous times. He walked past a scientist doing research on a nearby lab table and approached the headman. Elm had been waiting for him and smirked as the boy approached.  
  
"How are you doing today Kevin?" Elm asked.  
  
"Wonderful!" Kevin said cheerfully, unable to hide his excitement. "So what did you need me for?"  
  
"Well…" the Professor began. "I have a friend who lives just North of Cherrygrove City, his name is Mr. Pokemon."  
  
I hope he didn't bring me hear to tell a story, dreaded Kevin, I thought he was going to give me a Pokemon…  
  
"And anyway," Elm continued. "He says that he had received from a Day Care business what he believes to be a Pokemon Egg."  
  
Kevin's interest reasserted with the doctor's words.  
  
Pokemon Egg? How is that possible?  
  
The Professor babbled on. "But, of course, my friend has been known to produce such hot-winded drivel at times, so I asked him if I could send someone to pick up the egg and he agreed. So my next thought was whom I was going to send, and almost instantly remembered you. You have been of such great help around the lab that I know I can trust you with the delivery."  
  
Kevin couldn't believe that Elm would place so much responsibility on him. This egg would probably be the greatest discovery in history, if it existed. This was an honor.  
  
"So will you go?" The professor asked.  
  
Without any second thought the boy nodded quickly.  
  
"Excellent! Now let me write you a note."  
  
The doctor handed the teen a sheet of paper with instructions on reaching his associate's place, just north of the next town. It also contained the professor's cell phone number.  
  
Kevin took the note and was about to leave when Elm reasserted his attention.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? There are wild Pokemon out there and you could be attacked!"  
  
That was the most embarrassing moment he could ever recall.  
  
The professor went into a cabinet and picked out three pokeballs, each containing a Pokemon within. Laying them out on the table before him, he described to Kevin what he had to choose from. He could pick Chikorita, the grass type, Cyndaquill, the Fire, or Tododile, water. A second of thought passed by; the boy knew what he wanted, for he always liked the fire type.  
  
"I choose Cyndaquill!" Kevin decided.  
  
Elm gave the Pokemon to the trainer-to-be, and wished him good luck. However, Kevin, being too absorbed in his thoughts of how happy he was, just nodded in reply. He let the thoughts of how he was going to be the part of the greatest discovery in all of history, and after that become the greatest trainer of all time, and then he'd catch every last….  
  
"You should get going before it gets dark." Elm chuckled.  
  
Ok, THAT was the most embarrassing moment he could ever recall. He nodded again, more sincerely this time, and made his exit.  
  
Kevin made his egress and was marching happily to the town entrance when he felt a swift shove from the aft, causing him to stumble into the side of the laboratory. The teen swiftly turned around to see the piercing sun once more obscure his vision. Then a shady figure, with hair as crimson as the blood seeping from the scrape he had received from his contact with the building, stood before him giving his vision a chance to recuperate.  
  
"Hey you wimp, how did you get a Pokemon?"  
  
Kevin began to accumulate just who his assailant was.  
  
The kid's name was Matt; he had turned nine a fortnight ago, and was still too young to gain his license. Though this boy was but nine, he still could miraculously overpower boys twice his age. How was a mystery to all. Some said he took steroids, others say he trained to become that strong and was hard on himself, but none of the gossip had proven true. Kevin received the assumption that the second rumor had some fact behind it when he saw this kid practicing his moves on a tree. His hands were red and scared, but he kept practicing holding back the pain that would signify weakness.  
  
"I asked you a question!" The kid yelled, snapping Kevin out of his thoughts. Furious with waiting the kid kneed him in the stomach causing the teen to hit his knees, caressing his injury. It was like being hit by a wreaking ball, he hoped nothing was harmed internally.  
  
Finding some remaining strength, Kevin responded. "I have no idea what you are talking about…" It sounded raspy, with a spiteful tone.  
  
The response was returned with a swift kick to the face. The teen flew backwards his stomach and face now ached, he felt a tooth coming loose, but it refused to fall out.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me!" The boy snapped. "I saw you through the window! You got a Pokemon, give it to me!"  
  
It finally dawned on Kevin that this kid would beat him senseless, the Pokemon was not worth his life and it would be best to give it up.  
  
"Fine…" said Kevin groggily; reaching into his pack, which had fallen to the side. He reached in and grabbed the first pokeball he felt, took it out, and threw it at Matt with minor velocity.  
  
The kid laughed, a sinister laugh. "You are weak!" He gloated as he attempted to figure out how to open the ball.  
  
Kevin slowly, weakly, stood and took his pack. Ready to return home. As he began walking away, he thought to himself miserably. He had failed, and he had hardly even begun. How was he ever going to face the professor now? Or his mother… a tear began to streak, maybe it wasn't meant to be…him and Pokemon.  
  
Just as he was but a few yards from his house, he heard a shout come from behind him. The cry was so shrill it would have awoken the whole town if it hadn't already been morning.  
  
Kevin spun around and saw the kid; his eyes appeared almost as red as his hair, as he stomped up to him. The teen cringed, he didn't look too happy, but he couldn't comprehend why. The two adolescence now faced each other and Matt shouted at him as if he were still a few meters down.  
  
"You think this is some kind of joke!!!!" The red head shouted, as some people began peeping out of windows.  
  
"What are y-"  
  
However, Kevin didn't finish and was smashed in the stomach once more. This time feeling as he'd lose his breakfast.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me!" The kid shouted shoving an empty Pokeball in the teen's face.  
  
Just then, Kevin realized that the ball he had given to Matt had been the one in which he kept Andy in when he was young.  
  
"Where is the real one?" The one with red hair yelled.  
  
Perhaps it was the fact of how this kid was treating him, or maybe it was because he was acting like he was some big shot brat, but suddenly Kevin couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
"Give me it!" Matt yelled, unknowing of the resilience he was creating.  
  
"Make me!" Kevin snapped, himself hardly believing the sudden outburst.  
  
This surprised the boy, how dare he speak that way to him. This weakling was nothing but a wimp; he never went through all the physical training he had. The two stared at each other in defiance of one another, neither giving into the others glares. A cloud shaded the warm sun from the ground in which they stood, casting them in darkness, causing a chill. Then finally Matt's temper flared.  
  
"How dare you insult me!" He shouted lunging at the teen before him. Kevin dodged to the side causing the kid to hit air and land behind him. This caused the red head to flare up even more.  
  
"Stay still you punk!"  
  
The teen counters the verbal frustration with an average kick, which went across the face causing the kid to fall to the side. But Matt just stood up, sneered at Kevin, and gloated that the kick was pathetic. Then, with a sheer lightning agility the kid smashed the teen's stomach, which had already been sore. A tear drizzled down Kevin's cheek; he clutched his bruised area. The redhead then gave him a swift kick up the face.  
  
"That is how you kick!" The kid chuckled walking up to the fallen teen, whom lied on his back, squealing in pain. When Matt's feet fell near the legs of his opponent, he was surprised by a swoop that caused him to fall over. The teen swiftly got up and lunged for the face, but the kid grappled his arms. The both struggled in that position. Then, almost when it appeared it would be an eternity before they would break their hold, a familiar voice chimed.  
  
"You boys knock that off!" Kevin's mother shouted from her door.  
  
The teen became startled, loosening his grip. The kid grinned and took the opportune moment to give his opponent a good hook across the face, causing him to sprawl to the right. Promptly the red head stood up and ran into the woods surrounding the town. By the time Kevin was able to stand, his mother was beside him.  
  
As they went toward the house, his mother gave him the typical lectures; I Leave You for One Second… Why Did You Have to Start A Fight… Don't Let Him Bother You… You Could Have Been Hurt… the list appeared endless. Though the teen wasn't severely injured, he did have some scrapes and bruises, especially the one on his stomach.  
  
Kevin explained to his mother what had caused the conflict; she sighed. "Just as long as you fight only for what you feel is right, and I'm proud that you stood up for yourself."  
  
When his mother finally was stable enough to have a decent conversation with, he mentioned the task that Elm had wanted him to fulfill.  
  
"Wow, all the way out there. I guess you won't be able to come home for lunch then."  
  
She seemed more interested in the fact of how long the trip would take then the fact that a Pokemon Egg could be the greatest discovery in history. Parents sure were strange that way.  
  
They waved goodbye one last time and the adolescent was off, but not before hearing. "Be sure not to get in any more fights." The teen sighed and shook his head.  
  
As he made his way to the town entrance, the sun peered happily from its position in the sky. There was chirping and a fresh crisp air flowed through his nostrils. The world has given its welcome to the boy from New Bark.  
  
------------------------  
  
So, how was it? Please review or criticize (I think that's the same thing.) I should have a new episode done by next week. But I'm not promising anything. 


	2. 2: Trust No One

The day was perfect, and the sun beamed down upon our traveler who was now on Route . The new trainer looked across the grassy land around him, the breeze causing the grass to wave. He took a deep breath, he felt like a free man and opportunity lay before him. He was already half way to Cherrygrove.  
  
***  
  
Unbeknownst to the teen, a girl about the age of 15 was observing him rather carefully. She had blonde hair and a well-rounded figure, she was wearing a black T-shirt with an R sewn onto the right chest. She wore black shorts to match he shirt. She peered with dark eyes through the bushes that provided her with cover.  
  
She looked over to her watch, the delivery was right as scheduled.  
  
"Executive Hardly come in," She said to her watch in a whisper.  
  
A deep, scratch voice responded. "Hardly here rocket, has the package arrived?"  
  
"Yes sir, it is on its way."  
  
"Good, your mission is to capture that egg. Jessie and James attempted to take it before it got to Mr. Pokemon's house, but failed. I'm confident you won't make the same mistake."  
  
"You can count on me sir!"  
  
"I'd better. That egg can bring great wealth for it contains a rare Pokemon I am told. You know the consequences of failure. Good luck rocket. Hardly out."  
  
She knew the consequence of failure all right, docked pay. Jessie and James must have had months worth of it left. The only reason they let them remain on Team Rocket is because they were free labor. The girl tried to formulate a plan, Jessie and James attacked head on, but she would probably be more successful with a covert approach.  
  
***  
  
There it was! The town of Cherrygrove appeared right before Kevin's eyes. It wasn't a large city, but it was bigger than his hometown. He began to run, curious to see what this new place looked like. But, once again, he was so into his thoughts, he wasn't watching where he was heading. The next thing he knew a girl flew out in front of him and they collided, both falling backward. The teen, startled, stood up and brushed himself off. The girl yelled with spite, "Watch where you're going."  
  
Kevin had always been shy around girls and blushed, letting out an apology.  
  
She picked herself up and said, "No problem, it was probably my fault too."  
  
Kevin looked at her as she brushed herself off, getting all the dust off her white T-shirt and blue jean shorts. Little to his knowledge she had changed from her uniform before their encounter. She looked at him and suddenly drew a conclusion.  
  
"Hey, you're a trainer aren't you?" She questioned.  
  
"Ya. how'd you guess?"  
  
"Your pack, silly. I'm a trainer too, I know let's battle!"  
  
Man she gets right to the point doesn't she? Kevin thought grabbing his only Pokeball. "I only have one Pokemon, can we fight one on one?"  
  
"Ya sure," she said, "New to this are you?"  
  
What is she, a psychic? "Nailed it again."  
  
"I am too, I'll use my Ekans." She threw out her Pokeball and a purple snake Pokemon came out, ready for action.  
  
"Go Cyndaquill!" Kevin threw out his Pokemon.  
  
"Ekans use Poison Sting!"  
  
The snake slithered swiftly toward its opponent and used a tiny barb on its tail to inject poison into its victim. The Pokemon acted as it the attacker laid a good blow, as if it were super effective. How could he have been hurt so badly? He wasn't even hit critically. Cyndaquill recovered his thoughts enough to take the next command and went to slash at his opponent. The Ekans easily dodged and wrapped its tail around the creature's leg. The fire Pokemon struggled to get out of the grip, but the harder he tried the weaker he became. The snake then shifted its weight and smashed the creature into a tree, leaving scorches within the bark. Seeing his only Pokemon being beaten, and poisoned on top of that, caused the boy to forfeit the battle.  
  
"Forfeit? Well that's no fun." the girl said sadly, retreated her Ekans to its Pokeball.  
  
"You're pretty tough," the boy admitted, "Are you sure you're a beginner?" He also collected his weakened Pokemon.  
  
"Of course I am silly," she giggled. "I probably just got lucky."  
  
"That poison attack was quite potent, you have a strong Pokemon there."  
  
She blushed. "Thank you. I've always liked the poison type."  
  
The two trainers were lost in conversation, talking about their dreams of the future. The girl not giving any hint of what her true intentions were. They seemed to spend hours chatting and even the girl truly got lost in the conversation. Suddenly a stray drop of water smacked Kevin's forehead. The two looked up to see deep, opaque clouds fill the once bright sky as if they had just materialized into place. The tiny sprinkles soon became massive drops, which poured onto the land below, giving the surroundings a heavier tone.  
  
"We should probably continue this conversation elsewhere." Kevin stated, surfacing the obvious.  
  
The girl followed as the teen began to run for the Pokecenter in Cherrygrove. The ground was wet and they were having slight trouble keeping their footing, when the girl felt her weight fall forward. She yelled. Her escort was quick to keep her from hitting the ground and landing in a mud puddle, he blushed. She quickly regained her balance with his help and they went inside.  
  
"Thanks." She said, soaked.  
  
".Yep." Was all the kid could think to say at the moment.  
  
"I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Stephanie." She replied. "My name is Kevin." He stated.  
  
The two trainers looked around; the light pink painted walls marked the reception room. A counter with a machine behind it, used for Pokemon treatment. A staircase to the left went up to rooms in which trainers stayed the night. To the right of the counter, a door went to the human clinic, though this was mostly used for condolence or if a Pokemon attacked a human. A lady with a nurse hat and hair as pink as the room around her stepped out with a patient whom had a bandage on his leg and a slight limp.  
  
"Come see me in a week and we'll see how it's doing." The nurse called.  
  
"Thank you." The trainer stated, seeming a little embarrassed.  
  
As the patient went outside, lightly surprised by the downpour that was occurring, the nurse was able to see she had new arrivals.  
  
"Hello how are you?" The nurse greeted. "Sorry I was busy, but the kid was attacked by his partner and his leg was injured."  
  
Kevin fished out his Pokeball and explained his situation to the nurse. She nodded and placed the Pokeball on the machine.  
  
"This may take awhile, the machine has to warm up." The nurse stated.  
  
"We would also like a room to stay in until the downpour clears."  
  
"Well we only have one room left, they've been in high demand since the rainstorm. You two don't mind sharing do you?"  
  
Kevin blushed at the thought, but Stephanie answered yes almost immediately. The nurse handed them the keys, the machine still hard at work behind her.  
  
"By the way," the nurse chided, "I'm Joy, and we will call you when your Pokemon is all patched up.  
  
They thanked her and headed up the stairs. The long hallway had a bunch of closed oak doors; they walked a long way until they reached their room. They opened the door to find a single room, with a bed, nightstand with a lamp, TV, dresser, and a painting above the bed headboard. It was a quaint little room that had one bathroom in the eastern most wall. Kevin immediately sat on the foot of the bed, relaxing after a long walk while the girl stood around looking.  
  
"So what are you doing in this town? The trainers going for the league should already be in Azalea by now." Stephanie questioned.  
  
"Well, to tell the truth, I'm not really taking part in that."  
  
"You're not!" She said trying to act surprised.  
  
"No, I'm really heading to see a man just north of here." He grabbed a sheet of paper out of his pack and read here the whole thing. Where Mr. Pokemon lived, and the Pokemon egg he was to receive.  
  
"Wow! That sure is exciting!" She said, again, trying to act astonished.  
  
The male trainer placed the paper on the nightstand, "I know. But what about you? Why are you here anyway?"  
  
She was a little taken aback by the question, but had prepared a lie just in case. "Well, I don't think I'm strong enough to run with the top dogs yet, so I planned on staying here until the next year's event."  
  
Just then, Kevin thought of his mother, maybe she would miss him if he stayed out for a year; he was so busy with his dreams he never really thought of that.  
  
"Were your parents sad when you left?" Kevin asked, suddenly astonished he had asked that aloud.  
  
She looked down at the floor, almost sobbing. "Well. My parents disowned me when I started in the world of Pokemon. They never really liked my goals; they never really liked Pokemon. So I had to pursue my dreams alone."  
  
The rain seemed to strike harder across the window pains. Maybe this was wrong, leaving his mother like that. What if she disowned him? All these questions struck his heart in which he never considered before. If it came down to it what would he choose? His family or Pokemon? He loved both and this would be a difficult question.  
  
"I'm sorry." Was the only tangible thing that Kevin could think to say.  
  
The phone rang, and the boy was snapped from his thought and answered it. It was the desk and his Pokemon was ready to be picked up. He excused himself and left the room. As soon as there was only one body left in the room, she smiled, this was too easy. However, although she had mostly acted, she really did like this boy. He was kind, but that is exactly what Team Rocket fought against, kindness. She placed her pack on the floor and picked up the paper her company had left on the nightstand. Now all she had to do was go there and get it. She thought she had better sneak out, she didn't want the boy to realize what she truly was, because then, maybe, they could meet again. She wrote a note that explained that she was going to head out on an errand and probably wouldn't be back. With that done she left in such a rush that she had left her pack behind. Outside, sitting in the window a purple rat Pokemon was watching the whole thing.  
  
Kevin was now at the front desk and waiting for his Pokemon, not seeing the one he was with sneak out the door. The nurse had opened the medical machine and retrieved the trainer's ball.  
  
"This was a strange case indeed," the nurse confessed. "I've never seen a fire Pokemon react this negatively to poison."  
  
"There are some questions that I guess can never be answered." Kevin stated.  
  
"That's true." The nurse said giving the boy his Pokemon.  
  
The trainer opened his wallet ready to pay any fee and the nurse shook her head.  
  
"The services here are free."  
  
"Are you sure? You don't want any money?"  
  
The nurse nodded and the boy shrugged, how could they stay in business without gaining payment from trainers. Again, another question that couldn't be answered.  
  
With his Pokemon the teen returned to his room and was surprised to find that no one was there anymore. He then stumbled across the note that was left behind and plopped on his bed, it was too lonely now. The rain continued to smack the windowpane with all of its fury, looks as if he'd be here for awhile.  
  
Yet, he didn't have to be alone, he could always bring out his Pokemon for company. The trainer threw his only Pokeball into the center of the room and the Cyndaquill came forward, noticing there was no battle occurring. The Pokemon sat in the middle of the rug, careful not to catch it aflame.  
  
They seemed to sit there for a great while, none saying a word to the other, when Kevin decided to begin to conversate. "How's it going?" He said as if meeting his partner for the first time. [Bad] The fire type responded, though the Pokemon had no idea for what was in store next.  
  
"Why bad?" The trainer asked. Shocked would be an understatement on how Cyndaquill reacted. How was the trainer able to comprehend what he had said? Noticing the startled look on his partner's face slightly chuckled. "Don't worry, it's just an ability of mine, it's a long story so we'll leave it at that."  
  
Still startled the Pokemon answered the boy's question. [Well, I lost your first battle. I feel as if I failed you.]  
  
"Hah, I'm not worried about winning, let me tell you that right now." The trainer said. "But I am curious on why you reacted to poison that way, you being a fire type and all."  
  
Without warning, an unusual rage came over the Pokemon. [I'm NOT a fire-type! I hate fire! I'm a grass type, and always will be.]  
  
Whoa. Now the teen was confused, why had his partner reacted in such a matter to being called a fire type? Though him being a plant type would explain his reaction to poison, it doesn't explain why every Pokedex in the world would disagree with the Pokemon. Well, asking wouldn't hurt.  
  
"Why are you a plant type?"  
  
[Because I hate fire! Fire is what destroys.] The Cyndaquill began tearing up and began to explain.  
  
[When I was but three years old my mother, father, and two siblings were enjoying a nice day out on the meadow. There hadn't been rain for a few days, and the air was dry, but we were having such a good time that we ignored the warning signs. My two brothers and me were at this tree, and there were plump apples at the very top that looked very tempting. My big brother told me to go up and get some, but I was quick to disagree, the very top of this tree had to at least be twenty feet up. My little bro happy that he wasn't asked began to mock me as a chicken. My older sibling began to do this as well, so I had to go along with it, my pride was at stake. I began to climb, a little nervous at first but I began to become more confident, and before I knew it I was three quarters the way up. Then my younger yelled, 'don't look down!' and of course, curiosity caused me to look below. Suddenly I froze, my siblings looked so small and I could see my parents coming over the horizon. I got scared, what if my parents caught me up there? I began to hurry and get the climb over with, but a piece of bark peeled beneath my paw and I began to fall. The world blurred as I gained velocity, I was scared, and when I was frightened, my fire quills came out. I hit the ground and landed on my back, which caused the flaming quills to smother the ground in intense heat. I stood up, only dazed from my fall; my brother and sister came running to me to see if I was fine.  
  
[ Then we smelt something, and turned around, a tiny flame sparked on the ground where I had landed and a dark cloud began to rise from it. As the tiny flame began to grow, we started to realize the danger we were in. We began to blow on the growing fire, but that was a mistake, the wind only caused the flame to grow more intensely. The tree began to catch aflame and black smoke began to cloud up the sun and the only thing that lit up the area was an orangish glow. We were scared, this flame would consume us all. My parents arrived and yelled at us over the advancing blaze to run to the stream. We ran as fast as we could, but the blaze was catching across the fields fast. I ran, to get away from the raging inferno behind me, but I was so busy thinking of my own survival I left my family behind as we went through a dense forest. I made it to the stream and ran across a log, breathing heavily, relaxed that I made it, but when I realized no one was with me. I turned around and to my horror, the whole forest was ablaze and the log I crossed was split in two and sagging in the river. I cryed out for them but the only response was the crackling of the fire. Ironically as the fire closed on me, it started to rain and the fire began to slowly die out, but the stream also began to flood up. I got washed away, and I closed my eyes allowing the raging river to take me wherever it wanted me. The cool water caused me to pass out. I was caught while in my sleep and brought back to a lab, and I vowed to try and change my type. I hated fire, my family died because of it, and probably many living things died in that forest because of it, and as long as I were a fire type I would hate myself.]  
  
As the pokemon finished its story, its trainer just sat there. It was a pretty sad story, and it kind of did hit home. "Now that I think of it," Kevin said to no one in particular. "My home was destroied by fire as well."  
  
His partner looked at him, that was kind of ironic, he and the boy had more in common than he had previously thought.  
  
Just then there was a crashing sound outside their door, and what sounded like yelling. Out of blatent curiousity the boy opened the door a peek to see what was happening when a Rattata burst into the room at godspeed. The purple blur went right for the boy's pack and then made a run back to the exit, dragging Kevin's stuff. But the weight of the pack slowed the creature down enough so the trainer shut the door.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" The boy questioned the theif.  
  
[I'm was trin' to help you.] The Rattata shook its head in failure.  
  
"How? By stealing my stuff?"  
  
The Pokemon's jaw dropped, letting the strap fall to the ground. He didn't know how this person could understand him, but it was not the time to question why, he had something important to tell him.  
  
[No. I was goin' to have you chase me! That girl you were with is after something very important to me, n' important to you too!]  
  
"Now why would she do that?"  
  
The mouse went into the girls pack, which Kevin oddly never noticed. Then when he emerged he had something in his mouth that the boy had only seen in books. It was the black uniform which was thought to have vanished years ago, yet it lay by his feet. The red R scathed his eyes and all became clear. That 'friend' of his was only using him, and he now knew exactly what she was after.  
  
"She's after the egg. isn't she." He asked already knowing the answer. Nodding the Rattata confirmed the obvious. [That egg has my child, I'm the father. I've been trackin' that egg ever since those day care folk transferred it to the lab. I need to protect that egg, my mate's countin' on it.]  
  
A rage built up in the boy. She used him, and he fell for it. This was more than just about the egg to him, this was personal. "Well we can't let her down." was all the trainer said as a response. He returned his partner to his ball, grabbed his backback, and snatched the girl's pack. "Let's go." The rattata climbed onto his shoulder and the group went out the room.  
  
The rain was still pouring outside as they went through the Pokecenter doors. The trainer went north, away from the abandoned town and toward Mr. Pokemon's house. He had to hurry before she got the egg, Elm was counting on him. Kevin marched through the mud puddles, ignoring the relentless drops in his fury. No one would make a fool of him, especially on his first day as a trainer. 


End file.
